fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
NEW FRED Goes Swimming
NEW FRED Goes Swimming is the 1st episode of the NEW FRED Saga series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on August 5, 2014. Description The hilarious internet character Fred is back on YouTube! In this first number episode, see New Fred open his mail, swim in a pool, and respect his family and friends. What is New Fred's favorite kind of cereal to eat for breakfast or any time? Watch and find out! Transcript (the captions appear in Korea) New Fred:' '''Hey, it's me, the New Fred! Hey! Remember the Fred character with his funny YouTube video? Well, now Fred is back! And he's even crazier! (crazy screams of excitement while waving his arms, falls to the floor and jumps up) YEAH! I even sound the original Fred! I'm better more hypis for a squeaky (screams). New Fred recieves a lot of mail! (picks up one of the letters) I love reciving mail. (laughs so crazy while he opens the letter and unfolds the paper really fast which then suddenly rips a little bit of the paper) Hey, I ripped the mail! (reads the letter) "Hello, New Fred." (screen cuts to the message on the paper) New Fred: (offscreen, reading) "I was a fan of original Fred, but you are even funnier." (screen cuts to the New Fred) New Fred: Yay! (continues reading) "I'm so glad you have come to YouTube. (it actually says, "I am so glad")" YAY! (screen cuts to the message on the paper) New Fred: (offscreen, finishes reading) "What is your favorite cereal?" (there's a picture of a person standing on the grass drawn on the buttom of the paper with crayons) (screen cuts to the New Fred) New Fred: Yuksung cereal! (one of the Yuksung cereal boxes is red which is a Korean version of Trix and instead of a rabbit, it has a swan on it and it pops out on screen) New Fred: Yay! You can send me mail too, right at this address. (points at the address box on the right side of the screen on annotations at 0:31 which says "FRED, P.O. Box 292503, Los Angeles, CA 90029, USA", Mario coin catching sound is heard) Thank you, New YouTube friends! Don't forget to subscribe! (points to the subscribe button in Korean which pops up on the left side of the screen, punching sound is heard) Today's a nice day, so New Fred is going swimming. (jumps and transforms himself wearing some pads, goggles and a frog foatie, bouncing sound is heard) Now I'm ready for swimming! I hope I don't perches water. ("Watch How I Do This" music plays while the New Fred dances to it, music stops) New Fred: Hee hee. (screen cuts to the New Fred standing next to the small inflatable Yuksung pool, he's also wearing a swimsuit and still has the Korean Fred shirt on) New Fred: Look at this awesome pool my mom purchases for me as an ex-pressure of love. (close up to the camera) I'm ready to go swimming! (bends down to the pool) One, two, three. (water splashes as he dives body-first into the pool) Oh my gosh, it's so cold! (screams of excitement as he splashes around the pool, also in slow motion) I love swimming! (back to normal motion) New Fred: (punches the floatie a little bit) I'm hitting this an anthem object 'cause I'm as crazy and I'm not a person! (picks up a toy shark) Oh no, there's a toy shark in the pool! (screams a little bit when getting frightened and shakes himself around the pool, making the water splash around, stops) Why am I afraid of a toy shark? I'm just a funny character! '''New Judy': (offscreen) New Fred, you're so hilarious in this video. New Fred: Thank you, New Judy. You truly are a good friend. (punches the floatie again, punching sound is heard again and turns his head up to the camera) New Kevin: (offscreen) I am so excited that Fred is back on YouTube. New Fred: (runs back home) New Kevin is chasing me 'cause he owns an autograph! Everybody's excited about New Fred! (screen cuts to the New Fred back in his house with a towel around him and holds up a spoon, ready to eat some Yuksung cereal, on the table, there's another one of the Yuksung cereal boxes is blue instead of red which is a Korean version of Lucky Charms and instead of a leprechaun, it has a cricket wearing man's hair on it, next to it is a bowl filled with chocolate cereal which is a Korean version of Cocoa Puffs, but it wasn't from the blue box) New Fred: Now I'm back home safely and ready to eat some Yuksung cereal! Goodbye, New YouTube friends! See ya later! (The New Fred - The Yuksung Corporation) New Fred: (offscreen) Fred is back! (screen cuts to the New Fred) New Fred: Hey guys, it's me, the New Fred. Check out these other cool videos and don't forget to subscribe! ("New Fred Loses His Meds" and "New Fred Goes To The Dentist" thumbnails pop up) (the subscribe button in Korean pops up) Characters * New Fred * New Judy (voice only) * New Kevin (voice only) Category:Videos